SpecForce Heavy Weapons Specialist
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Rebel Alliance, The New Republic While much of The Rebel Alliance's military was tied up in the sector forces spread throughout the galaxy, the Alliance High Command employed Special Forces, also known as SpecForces. Organized in about ten divisions. SpecForce soldiers were each trained to perform a specific function so they could undertake the most dangerous and important missions. While the sector forces defended Alliance worlds, the SpecForces were used to mount counterattacks and unravel The Galactic Empire's hold on the galaxy. The SpecForce soldier presented here is a typical member of the 6th regiment HWS. These soldiers received extensive training in Heavy Weapons to support friendly forces and soften entrenched enemy positions by laying down a brutal barrage of artillery and blaster fire. Of the various regiments in SpecForces, these soldiers had the highest casualty rates, since once they were detected on the battlefield, the Empire moved swiftly to eliminate their emplacements. SpecForce Heavy Weapons Specialist Encounters The SpecForces were created to provide small groups of specialized soldiers who could handle mission beyond the abilities of ordinary troopers. Recruits were selected from among the exceptionally brave, those with unique capabilities, and those who were nearly fanatical in their loyalty to the Rebellion against the Empire. As a result, most of the soldiers who made up these units were ex-Imperials, refugees from scorched worlds, and just about anyone else who had an axe to grind against the Empire. A typical SpecForces unit consists of a tight-knit group of three to eight members. Each mission involves a very specific objective, and once that objective is achieved, the unit withdraws and leaves it to the regulars to clean up the mess. Since the nature of the mission is extremely dangerous and leaves no room for error, SpecForces rarely include non-SpecForces personnel in their units and rely on the main body of their force to supply medics, technicians, and other support. Although entrusted with a great deal of autonomy and responsibility, SpecForces still abide by the chain of command. The executive officer is usually a high-level Soldier Commander, Commando, or Elite Soldier who acts as a liaison with the Alliance High Command. SpecForce Heavy Weapons Specialist Statistics (CL 5) Medium Nonheroic 6/Soldier 3 Force Points: 2 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +6 Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 18, Will Defense: 13 Hit Points: 42, Damage Threshold: 18 Offense '''Speed: '''4 Squares '''Melee: Combat Gloves +9 (1d4+4) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +9 (3d8+1) Ranged: Heavy Repeating Blaster +10 (3d10+3) Ranged: Heavy Repeating Blaster (Braced) +8 (3d10+3) Ranged: Heavy Repeating Blaster +5 (5d10+3) with Burst Fire Ranged: Missile Launcher +10 (6d6+3, 2-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Repeating Blaster (Only)), Burst Fire, Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons) Special Actions: Suppression Fire Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 15, Constitution 13, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 10, Charisma 10 'Talents: Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Burst Fire, Skill Training (Mechanics), Suppression Fire, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Knowledge (Tactics) +9, Mechanics +9 Possessions: Battle Armor with Helmet Package (+8 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Combat Gloves, Heavy Blaster Pistol, Heavy Repeating Blaster, Missile Launcher with 2 Missiles, Datapad, Field Kit Category:Variable